Buenas Noches Don David
by EsthefyBautista
Summary: One Shoot Songfic. Situado tras el retorno desde Neverland. Emma y Regina han empezado una relación en secreto durante los meses de convivencia en Neverland rescatando a Henry y bajo la presión de una inesperada sorpresa en sus vidas deberán revelar varias noticias a los queridos padres Charming...
HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS MIS LECTORES... DESPUÉS DE SIGLOS Y SIGLOS ESTOY DE VUELTA, ESTA VEZ CON UN SONGFIC ONE SHOOT BASADO EN UN TEMA DE ARJONA QUE SIEMPRE ME HA SACADO SONRISAS AL ESCUCHARLO. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SEPAN PERDONAR SI ALGO NO ES DE SU GUSTO... LLEVO MESES Y MESES SIN ESCRIBIR NADA Y ANDO ALGO OXIDADA... SE LAS QUIERE... SUS COMENTARIOS SERÁN AGRADECIDOS ENORMEMENTE... UN BESO.

POR CIERTO OUAT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN, DE SER ASI SQ SERÍA CANNON HACE TIEMPO YA Y EMMA NO SE HABRIA CONVERTIDO EN LA VERSION PENDEJA DE SU MADRE...

* * *

 **Buenas Noches Don David**

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde su aventura por aquel reino mágico de locos, Neverland. Pan había sido capturado, Henry estaba a salvo y todos en Storybrooke volvían a sus rutinas con normalidad. O casi todos…

\- ¿Regina? – Llamó la salvadora desde la habitación a la morena, que como cada mañana desde su regreso se encontraba en su baño, regresando el contenido de su estómago a grandes arcadas.

\- ¿Regina estás bien? – Volvía a preguntar la rubia cuando dejó de escuchar ruidos en el baño.

Poco después el sonido del agua cayendo y el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose, la hicieron levantar la cabeza justo en el momento que la morena salía pálida y con mal semblante del cuarto de baño.

\- Regina no puedes seguir así. Debes ir al hospital. Llevas semanas así. –

\- No Miss Swan, ya se lo he dicho, es solo estrés. - Se negó por enésima vez la alcaldesa.

-Además no dejaría a ese remedo de matasanos tocarme ni de lejos y con una vara. – Argumentó refiriéndose a Whale, con quien tenía una jurada enemistad desde que la maldición se había roto.

\- Eso no es estrés, nadie se pasa la vida vomitando por estrés, Regina. A lo mejor te picó algún bicho en Neverland. O te comiste una baya venenosa. O inhalaste vapores tóxicos… ¿Qué se yo?... –

\- No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien. – Puntualizó la reina, dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo Emma no iba a dejarlo pasar. No estaría en paz hasta saber exactamente lo que aquejaba a quien desde hacía unos meses (los vividos en Neverland) se había convertido en la luz de sus días.

Con paso decidido se dirigió al único lugar donde hallaría respuestas, la tienda de antigüedades de Gold.

\- Buenas tardes Miss Swan, ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? – Saludó el hombre mayor a la rubia con una enigmática mirada.

\- Hola Gold. Necesito saber si algo ha envenenado o intoxicado a Regina en Neverland. – Comentó con preocupación la salvadora causando que el hombre arqueara una ceja interrogante.

\- ¿Y qué le hace creer que nuestra muy querida reina está enferma, sheriff? – Preguntó con su característico tono irónico y esa expresión de saberlo todo, que hacía que a la rubia se le erizara el vello de su nuca.

\- Desde que llegamos ha estado sintiéndose mal. Se lo pasa con náuseas, no tiene energía para nada, se marea en el momento menos pensado y ella insiste en que solo es el estrés. – Relató Emma como respuesta al oscuro, sorprendiéndose ante la siniestra sonrisa que apareció en su rostro a medida que la rubia describía los acontecimientos.

\- Entonces aun no lo saben. – Afirmó crípticamente el oscuro.

\- ¿Qué no sabemos? ¿De qué demonios hablas Gold?... –

* * *

 **Una Semana Más Tarde.**

\- No Emma, deja que yo hable y no intervengas en ningún momento. Sé cómo manejar a tus padres ¿sí? – Insistió la morena a su compañera, mientras se dirigían al departamento de los Charming.

\- Ya te lo dije, si intercedes por mí o me defiendes pensarán que te he puesto bajo un hechizo o algo así. –

\- Vale, vale… - Resopló la salvadora. – Me quedaré callada… - Dijo aun dudosa. – Pero si la cosa se pone fea te sacaré inmediatamente de ahí y no quiero que me rezongues. – Aseguró la rubia apretando cálidamente la mano de la alcaldesa para demostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Regina asintió

Pocos minutos después ambas mujeres se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento de los padres de Emma. Las noticias que venían a compartir con los jóvenes gobernantes del bosque encantado eran sin duda importantes y ambas estaban conscientes de que podrían desatar una guerra si los Charming no lo tomaban de buena manera. Puesto que a pesar de los meses de colaboración y trabajo conjunto en el rescate de Henry, ni Snow y menos aún David se encontraban del todo abiertos a confiar en Regina.

\- Bien, ahí vamos. – Dijo Emma sacando sus llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta del pequeño piso.

\- Recuerda, no inervengas. – Reiteró la morena mientras entraban al lugar, donde Mary Margaret y su esposo las esperaban. Como toda respuesta Emma se encogió de hombros como resignándose a la petición de su novia.

 _Buenas noches Don David ¿cómo le va?,_

 _Buenas noches Doña Marta es un placer,_

 _Si me he vestido de negro no es por luto créanme,_

 _Aunque si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer…_

\- Buenas noches David. – Saludó Regina al príncipe. – Mary Margaret. – Se dirigió a la princesa con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Hola Regina. – Devolvió el saludo Snow, mientras su esposo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y apretar la mano de la morena.

Acto seguido los Charming saludaron efusivamente a su hija mientras Regina notaba que el humor de los dos idiotas, como ella les llamaba, estaba más frío que un iceberg en lo que a ella concernía. "Muy acertado haberme vestido de negro al completo." Pensó la morena. "Al menos si ordenan mi ejecución estaré perfectamente acorde a la ocación."

 _Le aceptaría Doña Marta un cafecito de preferencia bien cargado,_

 _Debería tomarse Don David algo fuertecito,_

 _Para que este más relajado..._

Terminada la ronda de saludos y besos para Emma, todos tomaron asiento en el salón. Snow y David en el sofá doble, Regina en el sillón individual frente a ellos y Emma en un lateral. El ambiente estaba cargado de cierta tensión.

Los padres esperaban que su hija empezara a hablar, pero Emma obediente a la petición de su compañera se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que Regina iniciara el diálogo. Sin embargo la morena no sabía por dónde comenzar y notando la impaciencia e incomodidad por parte de sus ahora futuros suegros sugirió.

\- Te agradecería un café Mary, si no es molestia. – Hizo una breve pausa mientras veía a Snow dudar un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina y pensándoselo mejor agregó.

\- Mejor un té de tilo y creo que a David le caería bien un trago… Fuerte. –

El príncipe desconcertado miró a la alcaldesa con el rostro serio, al tiempo que su ceño iba frunciéndose de a poco.

 _No frunza el ceño Don David, no me odie antes de tiempo y dígame_

 _¿Cómo está el trabajo Don David?,_

 _¿Qué hay de la economía? ¿Cómo anda el fútbol?,_

 _Cuente Doña Marta lo que quiera, Si quiere hablar de la cocina._

 _Digan algo por favor para no ir directo al punto..._

\- No me mires así David. – Pidió Regina incómoda ante la insistente y molesta mirada del príncipe. – No es como si estuviera amenazándote.-

David no desvió la mirada pero suavizó su expresión sin decir una palabra. La morena no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa, así que se agarró de las normas de cortesía y sus habilidades sociales profundamente arraigadas por la educación que le había dado su madre y tomando un respiro preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en la comisaría? No he recibido reportes tuyos o de Emma y no hace mucho que por lo que supongo habrá un montón de papeleo para ponernos al día. –

David la miró desconcertado, se suponía que aquella indeseada reunión sería para hablar de algo mucho más importante que unos cuantos reportes atrasados.

\- Bueno no pasó mayor cosa en nuestra ausencia, no creo que sea para tanto. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y quedando aún más sorprendido ante la siguiente pregunta de la morena.

\- ¿Y aún te encargas del refugio de animales?-

Emma fusiló a su compañera con la mirada interrogándola acerca de la razón por la que Regina no iba al punto de una vez. Al tiempo que Mary volvía con el té, un par de chocolates con canela para Emma y ella misma y un vaso de whisky con hielo para David que le dio un sorbo enseguida.

\- Muy bueno el té Mary, relajante. Has mejorado mucho en tus habilidades culinarias… - Soltó con su mejor sonrisa política Regina dejando a Snow confusa.

\- Gracias… - Habló extrañada la pequeña morena para luego dar paso a otro incómodo silencio justo antes de que David impaciente hiciera el intento de preguntar qué es lo que estaba pasando siendo detenido por Regina que con un gesto de su mano pidió la palabra.

 _Se preguntaran ¿qué diablos hago aquí?_

 _Toda una vida de vecino y nunca vine a visitar,_

 _Pues resulta que este humilde servidor,_

 _Se ha enamorado de Martita su hija la menor..._

\- Se estarán preguntando la razón por la que os hemos pedido reunirnos aquí.- Apuntó la morena. – Tomando en cuenta que desde que volvimos no he puesto un pie en este lugar o he tenido una palabra con ustedes. –

\- Bueno si, se nos ha hecho algo… Extraño. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que nada amenaza el pueblo de momento. – Comentó Snow tratando de dar pauta al diálogo y alivianar la tensión que parecía haber entre su esposo y su ex madrastra.

\- Dinos de una vez que es lo que pretendes Regina. – espetó secamente David.

\- Bueno… Pues resulta que durante nuestra convivencia, o lo que haya sido aquello que vivimos en Neverland, han surgido sentimientos entre su hija Emma y yo. Nos hemos enamorado.- Afirmó Regina sin vacilación.

\- ¡Hija de…! -

\- ¡David! – Exclamó Snow frenando el intento de insulto del alterado padre que se sentía ofendido por semejante afrenta.

 _Le suplicaría atentamente Don David,_

 _No meta a mi madre en esto,_

 _Se bien la fama que me han dado de truhan,_

 _Pero juro que esto es honesto..._

\- Te voy a pedir que guardes compostura, David. – Solicitó educadamente Regina. – Sé que esto puede resultar shockeante para ti pero… -

\- ¡Compostura!... ¡Que puede resultar shockeante!... Has hecho nuestras vidas un infierno, perseguido a mi mujer por años, nos maldijiste joder… Nos mantuviste separados de Emma por 28 años ¿y me pides compostura?- Levantaba la voz David al tiempo que se ponía de pie, causando que Emma repitiera el gesto.

Decidida Regina también se puso de pie colocando una mano en el pecho de la salvadora instándola a la calma.

\- Si David, te pido compostura. Soy consciente de lo que he sido en el pasado. De lo que he hecho y sobre todo de lo que les he hecho a ustedes. Pero amo a Emma, la amo y eso es lo más honesto que he dicho en mi vida.- Aseveró la reina.

\- Ahora te pido que vuelvas a sentarte y hablemos civilizadamente.-

 _No se levante Don David, no me odie antes de tiempo,_

 _Y dígame ¿Cómo está el traguito Don David?,_

 _Tómese otro poquito, Salud por la familia,_

 _Qué bonita casa Doña Marta, ¿Fue idea suya las cortinas?,_

 _Siéntense y relájense, Que esto está solo que empieza..._

En ese momento Snow pareció salir de la estupefacción causada por las palabras de Regina y como en piloto automático se dirigió a la cocina volviendo a los pocos segundos con un whisky igual al que había servido a su esposo. Bebió un buen sorbo de él sin saber que decir. Tenía mucho que asimilar.

David por su parte echaba humo por las orejas. Su gesto era severo y denotaba su total disgusto ante la situación. Imitando a su esposa bebió un largo sorbo del licor si imaginar que esta solo era la primera del listado de las grandes noticias que escucharía esa noche.

\- Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – Mary no lograba formular una pregunta completa.

 _Me enamore de ella, ¿Qué quieren que les diga si me enamore?..._

 _Se enamoró de mí, ¿Qué quieren que haga si se enamoró?..._

 _Nos enamoramos, sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore..._

\- No lo sé, de verdad que no sé cómo pudo pasar… Solo me enamoré, y en algún momento en esa isla de locos Emma también lo hizo. – Respondió Regina mirando a su salvadora con una sonrisa. Emma por su parte correspondió sonriendo y tendiendo su mano para que la morena la tomara.

Ante la expresión disgustada de David y el mutismo de Mary Margaret, la alcaldesa continuó con su relato.

 _Todo empezó aquel martes a las tres, ella iba a la escuela y la encontré en la estación,_

 _Era apenas una niña semanas atrás, y la descubrí mujer en un vestido café,_

 _No fue fácil conquistarla Don David, la perseguí por todos lados,_

 _Y entre más difícil se ponía Don David, yo más enamorado..._

\- No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que todo empezó cuando íbamos en la búsqueda de la polilla. Es decir, Tinkerbell.- reinició Regina.

– No lo sé, Emma se mostró tan comprensiva conmigo cuando le conté lo que había pasado con ella, no me juzgó, nunca lo hace. Al contrario me mostró su apoyo, me dio ánimo y trabajó conmigo en equipo para encontrarla y después para protegerme de ella cuando fui atrapada. Eso movió algo en mí, algo que me aterrorizó cabe señalar.- Continuó Regina tratando de hacer comprender a los padres de su amada que su sentir era sincero.

\- Después de eso me sorprendí a mí misma tratando de pasar cuanto tiempo fuera posible a solas con Emma. Y extrañándola cuando trabajaba por su cuenta.-

La expresión de Regina se tornó soñadora y sus ojos brillaban más y más acorde los recuerdos venían a su memoria.

\- Tuvimos varios acercamientos y de repente… El pirata apareció en medio. Los vi besarse a escondidas y sentí dolor, celos, rabia, deseos de arrancarle el corazón y otras partes sensibles a ese… hombre… - La morena bajo la mirada unos segundos, sintiéndose vulnerable al expresar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos ante los que hasta hace poco eran sus mayores enemigos.

\- Me avergoncé de mi misma por lo que estaba sintiendo, no fue fácil admitirlo, ni para mí misma, mucho menos para Emma. – suspiró.

– Pero conocen lo insistente que puede llegar a ser su hija. La noche que nos separamos después de que Emma tomara en cuenta la opinión del capitán guyliner por sobre la mía, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que me pasaba algo ms que una simple discrepancia en cuanto a nuestros planes, así que mientras ustedes descansaban ella salió en mi búsqueda y por medio de sus tácticas para sacarme de quicio terminó por hacerme confesar mis sentimientos.-

El rostro de la alcaldesa pasaba de la sonrisas a una expresión de incomodidad, regresando a la sonrisas a medida que revivia ciertos momentos de su relato.

\- Nunca me había sentido tan humillada en la vida como aquellos jodidos segundos eternos en los que tras decirle a su hija lo que sentía ella se limitaba a mirarme con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Pero justo cuando estaba por irme… -Regina sonrió abiertamente. – Emma me besó.-

\- ¡¿Emma que?! – Gritó David sobresaltando a las tres mujeres.

 _Ya no me grite Don David, No me odie antes de tiempo,_

 _Y sepa usted que estoy orgulloso Don David,_

 _De la hija que ha formado, Una dama hecha y derecha,_

 _Que además de ser hermosa, Es mujer como ninguna..._

 _Se parece a Doña Marta con todo respeto..._

\- Me besó David. – repitió firmemente Regina, molesta ante la intempestiva interrupción. - Y te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a levantarme la voz de esa manera. –

\- Wow. – Expresó Mary Margaret reaccionando apenas a lo que acababa de escuchar. – Así que Emma fue a buscarte, te saco la verdad y tomó la iniciativa al besarte… Wow.-

\- Bueno así es su hija, insistente e irritante hasta el extremo, pero al mismo tiempo valiente y decidida. Yo estaba tan aterrada tras revelar lo que sentía y ella se mantenía tranquila y en calma, haciéndome sentir segura. Haciéndome perder la lógica que me gritaba que lo nuestro era un imposible y un absurdo por donde se le viera. –

Regina miraba a Emma al decir cada palabra y la rubia le sonreía embobada y agradecida con cada palabra.

\- No podría estar más orgullosa de Emma aunque quisiera David. Ha heredado de ti la determinación y el instinto protector, además del encanto natural. Una vez que ella decidió que estaríamos juntas simplemente no pude ni quise separarme otra vez de ella. – Regina apretó la mano de Emma con cariño y recibió una suave caricia como respuesta.

\- Y además es igual de terca que su madre, así que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido deshacerme de ella.- Agregó con su tono irónico y una sonrisa de superioridad que robó a Emma una risa, a Mary una mirada de comprensión y a David un resoplido de molestia.

 _Me enamore de ella, ¿Qué quieren que les diga si me enamore?..._

 _Se enamoró de mí, ¿Qué quieren que haga si se enamoró?..._

 _Nos enamoramos, Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore..._

\- Regina es maravillosa, David. – Intervino por primera vez Emma en la conversación. – Ni ella ni yo planeamos enamorarnos, solo pasó. Yo… solo te pido una oportunidad, permítele mostrarte quien es en realidad, y date la oportunidad de conocerla. –

\- La conozco muy bien Emma, vaya que la conozco. Al contrario que tú la he conocido por muchos años y he visto las consecuencias de su maldad. Me he pasado años tratando de proteger a tu madre y a nuestra gente de ella. – Argumentó David desconfiado.

\- Ella no tiene los mejores antecedentes es cierto, pero ha cambiado, por Henry, por mí, y por ella misma. Yo confío en ella y yo la amo tanto como ella me ama. – Defendió Emma a su amada.

\- David, amor creo que podemos darle el beneficio de la duda. – Trató de conciliar Snow quien había reconocido en los ojos de su hija y su ex enemiga el brillo único del amor verdadero.

\- No, no voy a darle el beneficio de nada a esta bruja. – Espetó David con furia. – Sal de mi casa Regina y espero no volver a verte por aquí.- Sentenció.

 _Antes de que yo me largue como es su voluntad,_

 _Sepa usted que si me largo ella se viene de una vez,_

 _Porque fruto del amor que nos tenemos,_

 _Martita y yo, pronto seremos tres..._

-Bien, me voy de tu casa David, pero quiero que te quede claro que si yo me voy Emma se viene conmigo.- Afirmó con seguridad y en tono calmo Regina.

\- ¡¿Cómo que se va contigo?! – David volvió a ponerse de pie amenazante siendo detenido al Emma posicionarse protectoramente frente a su compañera.

\- Me voy con Regina, David. Por la sencilla razón de que como prueba y fruto de nuestro amor hemos creado vida juntas. – Indicó firmemente la rubia, volteó y abrazo a su amada desde su lateral derecho dejando una mano sobre su vientre aun plano.

– Regina espera un hijo, mi hijo… -

Snow y David cayeron en sus asientos por la impresión, sin atinar a que decir en ese instante. Comprendiendo que necesitarían un tiempo para asimilar la noticia, Emma tomó la mano de su amada y la dirigió a la salida dando por terminada aquella reunión de inesperadas noticias.

Ya en el mercedes de la bella morena la salvadora notó en su novia el silencio y su expresión pensativa.

\- No te preocupes, lo aceptarán, solo necesitan tiempo para reflexionar… -

\- Lo sé. – Sonrió la morena. – No ordenaron directamente mi ejecución, así que creo que ha ido bien. – Dijo con su tono sarcástico haciendo a su rubia soltar una carcajada.

\- Te amo Emma… -

\- Y yo te amo mi Reina, a los dos… -

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... MIL BESOS A TODAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE... NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN RW...


End file.
